1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates generally to a multi-processor, single operating system computing system.
2. Background Information
Despite well recognized advantages of using Java code such as portability, security, and code density, Java execution remains relatively slow thus militating against a wider acceptance into the marketplace. One of the performance bottlenecks in Java execution environments is the latency induced by native tasks, such as real-time processing or garbage collection. Accordingly, improvements to accelerate the execution of Java are desirable.